Wedge friction clutches typically include inner and outer races and a wedge plate disposed between the inner and outer races. It is known to engage and disengage such clutches according to the relative rotation of the inner and outer races. However, such an arrangement limits controllability of the clutches. For instance, engaging and disengaging can only be accomplished for specific relative rotation combinations.